


Funny Business

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Major Crimes, The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really hope you guys aren’t up to any funny business out here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imustgofirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imustgofirst/gifts).



> This is just a little incentive fic for imustgofirst, who is working her academic ass off. The prompt for this story was “quiz” and she specifically requested this be set in the Major Crimes ‘verse. I hope I managed to do all right with writing Rusty. Let me know what you think…comments are more helpful than you’ll ever know! Enjoy!

Sharon Raydor rolled her shoulders, attempting to loosen the tense knot that had lingered all day between her shoulder blades. The woman sitting beside her reached over, undistracted from her task, and massaged her fingers against Sharon’s back. 

The captain held her breath, observing the scene as it played out. Though Brenda Leigh had become a more permanent fixture in the life Sharon and Rusty shared over the past several months, she was still hesitant that the adjustment would be too much for the boy. Rusty, however, was completely nonplussed that Sharon’s girlfriend was rubbing her back, his attention focused instead on the final flashcard that Brenda held in her free hand. 

Sharon relaxed then, letting her slow exhale take away the unnecessary worry she had held onto. The easy domesticity of this new routine had become second nature to them all, and Sharon found herself enjoying it more as each day passed. 

It was purely a bonus that she got to feel Brenda’s hands on her almost every day as a result.

Rusty mumbled something about ectothermic vertebrates, and Sharon refocused on the two of them. Brenda paused unnecessarily for effect before her wide, pink mouth broke into a grin. 

“That biology midterm doesn’t stand a chance!” Brenda Leigh dropped the index card atop the pile on the sofa with a dramatic flourish.

“I missed like ten questions,” Rusty countered with a frown, tousling his sandy blonde hair. “I’ll probably bomb it.” 

“I think you’re being too hard on yourself,” Sharon reasoned, shuffling the stack of flashcards into a neat, orderly pile. “You answered the majority of them correctly.” 

He issued a sigh heavy with adolescent angst. “I guess.” Closing his textbook, he unfolded himself from the armchair he had come to think of as his own. “I’m gonna go skim through the chapter again before I turn in, just to be on the safe side. Thanks for helping me study.” 

Brenda beamed proudly up at him. “You’re gonna do just fine, Rusty. I have faith in you.” 

“We both do.” 

Though his smile was genuine, Sharon could see the disbelief in his eyes. After all the months they’d spent together, he was still unaccustomed to compliments, especially as they related to his sense of self-worth. “Thanks.” He collected the flashcards and piled his book and notebooks together. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Rusty,” the two women said in unison. They watched as he trudged down the hall into his room, closing the door quietly behind him. 

Alone in the living room, Sharon draped an arm over Brenda’s shoulders and tugged her lover closer. “Thank you for studying with us,” the brunette said, pressing a kiss to Brenda’s temple. “You didn’t have to stay for that.” 

“I’ve missed you both,” Brenda admitted. “I wasn’t ready to leave after dinner.” The blonde nuzzled her nose against Sharon’s cheek. “I missed _you_.” 

Sharon closed her eyes as the other woman peppered her face with gentle kisses, unable to stop herself from smiling. They settled back against the couch, Brenda curling her legs beneath her as if trying to press as much of her body against Sharon’s as possible. She threaded her fingers through Sharon’s hair, scratching her nails against the brunette’s scalp.

“Mmm…” Sharon sighed, smiling lazily at the luxurious sensation. “I’ve missed you too. I may be terrible for saying this, but I’m glad you stayed long enough so that we could have some time alone.” She squeezed Brenda’s knee and allowed herself to be guided into a slow, deep kiss.

Sharon was tired—solving a double homicide and securing a conviction _and_ making it home in time for dinner with Rusty and Brenda was no easy feat—but a little shock of pleasure skittered down her spine and settled between her legs at the gentle swipe of Brenda’s tongue against her own. 

“You’re no more terrible than I am…I’ve been thinkin’ horribly inappropriate things all night.” 

Sharon opened her eyes as Brenda’s voice dropped to a low whisper. The look in her lover’s gaze bespoke all sorts of mischief and Sharon shivered. “Why Brenda Leigh, I had no idea that the anatomy of an amphibian would be such a turn-on for you.” 

Brenda smirked, her hand smoothing over the thin fabric of the cotton blouse that covered Sharon’s abdomen. “ _You_ are a turn-on for me. You just have to exist and I’m aroused.” 

The captain darted a quick glance down the hall. Rusty’s door was closed, and she was mostly certain that he would remain in his room for the remainder of the night save a trek or two to the bathroom. Her gaze was cautious. “Brenda…” 

“What?” Brenda asked innocently, her fingers tracing the hem of the shirt. She teased the fabric up just enough for her index finger to graze the softness of her bare belly. “We’re just talkin’.” 

“You’re awful.” 

“If I was awful, would I do _this_?” Brenda leaned in, stroking her tongue against Sharon’s throat before she nipped it with her teeth. 

Exhaling sharply, the other woman’s eyelids fluttered closed and she clenched her thighs, the answering surge of arousal confirming that Brenda was, in fact, awful. “Rusty’s probably still awake.” 

“He’s studyin’,” Brenda argued, scratching the hypersensitive flesh of her girlfriend’s stomach. She sucked a little harder at Sharon’s throat, smiling into the flushed skin as Sharon shuddered. With a playful nip at Sharon’s earlobe, Brenda stilled her tickling fingers. “I’ll stop if you really want me to.” 

Sharon opened her eyes once more. Brenda _would_ stop if Sharon said the word. Sure, they could wait until the weekend, or until they were not confined to a small apartment shared with a teenage boy, or until they were at least locked in Sharon’s bedroom.

They _could_ wait—

\--but Sharon didn’t want to. 

“Quietly,” she whispered, leaning in to press her mouth against Brenda’s. 

Brenda exhaled sharply, her breath hot against Sharon’s cheek as their tongues stroked and teased in a dance they had long since perfected. Sharon stifled a moan as the tension of a long day—week—concentrated itself to the stiffened nub of flesh between her legs. The force of her arousal no longer surprised her, not with Brenda, not when every intimate encounter with the blonde had her reaching heights of unbridled pleasure. 

She needed, craved, yearned for Brenda—so much so that she was willing to take a little risk on her living room sofa. 

Brenda’s dexterous fingers unsnapped the button of Sharon’s jeans, pulling the zipper down at an agonizingly slow pace. Sharon’s heartbeat began to quicken and she kissed Brenda more insistently, as if expecting to wordlessly convey her desperation. Brenda would not leave her waiting. Brenda would give her exactly what she needed. 

The blonde slipped her hand beneath the parted jeans, and Sharon gulped. She sunk her body lower, slouching just enough to give Brenda a little more room to maneuver her hand inside the unforgiving denim. The blonde wiggled her fingers beneath the cotton of her panties, slipping through damp curls before finding Sharon wet and swollen and ready. 

“Oh,” Brenda gasped, her eyes widening as her fingers slowly moved between the captain’s legs. Sharon bucked her hips as Brenda’s finger grazed her clit. 

“Jesus, Brenda,” Sharon sighed, tipping her head back against the sofa as Brenda dipped her finger inside of her enough to draw out the abundant moisture. Her jeans, though old and worn and loose, did not offer much room, but the younger woman was industrious. She pulled back just enough to focus on Sharon’s clitoris, and the older woman nearly let out a moan. 

The brunette once more sought Brenda’s mouth, stifling her moans against the blonde’s soft, pliant lips. Their mouths were frantic, exchanging quick, bruising kisses—unforgiving and unyielding as each woman chased what she craved. Sharon was lightheaded, intoxicated with desire. 

Brenda’s fingers were quick and sure as they circled Sharon’s clit. The metal teeth of the zipper bit into the sensitive flesh of Brenda’s wrist, but the younger woman barely seemed to notice. 

Sharon nipped at Brenda’s lip as her thighs began to shake, her body edging closer to the release she craved. She strained her ears, searching for any indication that Rusty might choose that singular inopportune moment to exit his bedroom. She would die of mortification, she would never--

As if sensing Sharon’s worry, Brenda pressed her fingers a little harder before stilling her hand completely, stroking now so gently that Sharon nearly choked on her tongue. She loved when Brenda fucked her with urgency, but it drove her crazy when her touches were so feather-light that Sharon’s own hips surged upward to chase the contact she needed. She could taste Brenda’s wicked smile against her lips and Sharon saw lights behind her clenched eyelids as her body shuddered in its release, shattering in sweet, overwhelming ecstasy. 

Brenda held her as she came, her fingers ceaselessly moving until it was too much for Sharon to bear. As the trembling began to subside, the blonde slowly pulled her hand back, careful not to wipe her sticky, wet fingers against Sharon’s blouse. 

“Still think I’m awful?” Brenda asked quietly as she licked her fingers clean. 

“The absolute worst,” Sharon replied with a grin. As she cupped her hand against the younger woman’s cheek, her heart still racing, the door at the end of the hall opened. 

“I’m coming out!” Rusty called out loudly, pausing for a moment before he stepped into the hall. “I really hope you guys aren’t up to any funny business out here,” he continued, his hand covering his eyes. 

Sharon laughed a little breathlessly, tugging her shirt down over her unbuttoned pants. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Rusty paused near the kitchen, peering cautiously at the two women over his hand. “Hand check.” 

Brenda raised both of her hands, now clean and devoid of any questionable moisture. She nudged Sharon to do the same. “Shouldn’t we be sayin’ that to _you_?” Brenda asked, the calm lilt of her voice giving nothing away. 

“Ha,” he said, rounding the corner of the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. “When I bring home a date, maybe.” 

“There is no need for any of that,” Sharon remarked. “Not until you’re about thirty.” 

Rusty rolled his eyes, his boyish grin putting both of the women at ease. “I don’t have time for dating. I’ve only got eyes for amphibians.” He lifted the bottle of water. “G’night.” 

When Rusty was once more back in his room, Sharon barked out an uncomfortable laugh. “We are _never_ doing that again.” 

Brenda leaned back against the couch, tugging back the fabric of her skirt to reveal her bare legs. “Never? Really?” 

Sharon glanced down at Brenda’s pale, milky thighs, and then peered over her shoulder at Rusty’s closed door. She turned back to Brenda and grinned, sliding her hand between the younger woman’s legs. “Perhaps ‘never’ is a little extreme…” 

\---


End file.
